


Undefined Identity || Locked In

by Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz



Series: Undefined Identity [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, No Smut, Pacifist Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Reader-Insert, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz/pseuds/Let_me_Stop_and_Fangirl_plz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journal / 12-9-2016</p><p>I signed up for a program where a family/Household will take me in -- rather let me stay -- for a year from now. My therapist told me to do so and I should be fine. Luckily the program branched out to the monster race, as I'm very interested in them. I'll be picked up by my temporary mother and sibling around noon tomorrow, which is when my train will arrive to the city. I'm glad they're far from home, maybe this can be a good thing?</p><p>                                                                                                           - (Y/n) (L/n)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undefined Identity || Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this story will focus on a troubled character with a troubled home, given a limited second chance. The NonCon tag is for later on.  
> Also I have a little secret within this story involving the title of each chapter.  
> Please read each of them carefully as you wish.  
> Thank you.

I felt my body lurch forward as the train stopped, looking up from my journal I closed the book and pocketed my pen, getting up and grabbing my suitcase. I let it roll behind me as I stepped off of the train, gazing at the people that walked around, gathered with family or friends, and the many others who just headed to the exit. I walked forward, looking around for a sign or anything that could say my name -- as I was told they'd have -- and spotted a white cardboard sign saying my name; I waved over to them and put on a smile, as for the area was pretty decent and I was actually happy to be here. I walked over, and met the gaze of a ruby eyed lady of the monster race, with beautiful creamish white fur and horns atop her head wearing a pretty purple dress with some shield symbol. "H-hello!" I greeted her, "y-you're T-Toriel, right?"

"That's me. It's so nice to finally meet you, (y/n)!" she held out her hand, which I grasped and shook gently. I caught the glance of a small child behind her, almost shyly staring up at me with caramel eyes, "this is Frisk." Toriel pointed out, whispering to me "they're shy around others"

"Ah. Well, I hope I can warm up with them." I said lightly, smiling at Frisk gently. They hide behind their mother as soon as they realize that our gaze had met, blushing a light red and making me chuckle lightly. "Come, we must return home so you can meet everyone else." Toriel had spoken, I nodded in agreement and we were on our way.

 

In the car me and Toriel talked, and I tried to talk with Frisk but they still seem shy. I took note that Frisk is able to speak, they just choose not to right now, an untalkative kid. "How many others are in your home?"

"Only 5."

"Okay, Is anyone else a monster too? Not that I'm concerned, I'm actually quite interested."

"All 5 of them are, and it's alright, I understand that (y/n)" I took note of that too. We pulled up to a fairly large home, the exterior made with bricks colored tan, a dark tan wooden door behind a small porch that welcomed it's residents. This place was so pretty, and it was spacious -- nothing like my home city, where homes were packed together to make ends meet, trying to get a great population within the busy city covered in buildings of various companies, that were rather useless and disappointing. We got out and I grabbed my suitcase, walking onto the porch and inside. The place seemed as comfy as it did on the outside, as the living room we had entered had dark wooden floors and rugs, small pictures on the walls here and there, it was like  _that_ kind of comfy. I knew I was going to love it here.

"We're back everyone!" Toriel called, "(Y/n)'s here!!" she announced as others came from the hall, peering from the staircase near the living room, and I could hear others speaking to one another about me. I already felt welcomed here, glad to be here, away from that city! Two monsters entered the room, one being a much smaller version or Toriel with no horns, and olive eyes, wearing a sweater like Frisk's except green and yellow, like the colors of a daisy; the other was a tall skeleton with what I assumed was armor. "(y/n), this is Papyrus and my son Asriel."she introduced, I smiled at the two. "GREETINGS HUMAN!!"

"H-hello!" they greeted me, Papyrus' voice booming along with Asriel's being loud enough to hear, both being filled with excitement. "Nice to meet you both!!" I replied, then Toriel spoke, "Asriel, Frisk, can you take (y/n) to her room?" both kids quickly nodded, Asriel grabbed my hand and Frisk grabbed my suitcase, and both pulled my upstairs as I heard Papyrus talk to Toriel about dinner. The two kids literally dragged me to a room at the end of the hall, with a pale tan door, and pulled me in. "This is your room!!" Asriel said, spinning around happily, "I hope you like it, mom let me and Frisk decorate it for you."

"y-yeah...w-we w-worked hard." Frisk said, stuttering. I just about died and I let out a silent 'aww', "Do you like it?"

I looked around the room, which had walls colored a pale baby blue, and a tan wooden floor which had a round rainbow rug in the middle. There was a bed in the corner near the window looking out, with a white frame and it looked quite comfy. There were firefly lights, which guessed these two put up with some help, that hung from the back wall over the bed and over a dresser. "No...I don't like it..."

"w-what..? I-is it.."

"I love it!!" I crouched down to the two siblings, who looked somewhat shocked as I looked at them with a gentle smile, "you two are absolute sweethearts. I hope we can get along very well!" I told them, "I have a question"

"y-yes?"

"did you doubt yourselves when I said I didn't like it?"

"w-well.."

"yeah..." I smiled gently, "never do that. It'll drag you down and keep you from your goals." I told them. They looked confused, "now, let me get unpacked and we can play a little game I've wanted to play."

"r-really? Okay!!" Asriel said, "s-should we leave?"

"if you really want to." I got up and grabbed my suitcase, laying it on the bed and opening it. I pushed a strand of (h/c) hair out of my face, as I grabbed my clothes and put them up; The siblings decided to stay in the room with me, telling me about the different members of the household and the underground. I listened as I sorted my clothing, and grabbed the most precious things to me, a picture frame and a stuffed rabbit. "What's that?" Asriel asked, his ears perking as a sign of curiosity. "Oh, this old thing? It's a doll, duh" I said softly, placing it on the dresser along with the picture frame, "who are they?" Frisk asked.

"My little sisters. They're only a 7 years old, and they're twins."

"twins?!"

"Hehe, yep." I nodded, gazing at the picture before turning to the children. "I bet they'd really love to meet you two someday."

 

* * *

 

 

"Dinner!!" I heard someone call, someone who I haven't yet met. The two kids jumped up and each grabbed one hand, pulling me to the dining room, I can't believe these kids are so attached already, they really are sweethearts. They sat me between them, and as others entered they introduced me, as if I couldn't speak for myself; everyone came in and sat, and Toriel finally let me introduce myself properly to everyone. "I'm (y/n) (l/n), as you may have heard. Thank you for welcoming me here to your home."

"Nice to meet you (y/n)!"

"H-he-hello (y-y-y/n)" they all greeted me. We all ate, talking to one another -- introducing themselves to me of course -- I was a bit shy but I opened up and talked. "Do you have family back at home?" Toriel asked me, seemingly rather interested. "Oh, yeah. I have a father and two little sisters, who of which are the prize jewels of the family." I spoke honestly, "really? Could you tell me about these girls?"

"Well, they'd totally love to meet you all, they're just little bottles of fun. They're actually twins, identical to be exact."

"oooh! They sound precious! And your father?"

"just a simple, lonely man trying to make a living with a daughter playing stay at home mom while he's off at work. He's the type of dad who doesn't care what your doing as long as he knows it's right and it makes you happy." Toriel nodded. Others had listened and I could see several had questions. "(Y/n), what are your sisters like?" Frisk asked, seemingly too curious; I smiled "I don't think I can describe them...uuuuhhh...they're opposites that look like exact clones of each other...that's one thing. One's a little devil who loves playing pranks and the other is a total angel who'll defend anyone for what they did. The only way to tell them apart is their eyes and hair styles." I chuckled, "they're lovable but trouble when they're left alone together."

"Enough about them," Toriel said, "what about you, (y/n)? What did you do at home?"

"aaahh...I went to college and got a small job to go to before school hours. I'm off of college until I get home." I said, "I study in writing and other stuff involving art. Mostly writing..." I blushed lightly, "I actually look forward to publishing a book..." I heard a few chuckles and the children whispered to each other. We all talked more and I answered the few questions about myself to those who asked, except for any personal questions. As the everyone finished, I had finished and got up, excusing myself and heading to my room.

When I entered my room, I was met with that cheerfulness and bright atmosphere I had gotten used to so quickly. I leaned against my door, taking a small breath before walking over to my dresser, opening the top dresser and taking out my journal and pen; I sat on my bed and opened it to where I had left off, quickly writing once more. I thought and thought, writing as I could hear the others downstairs talking to one another, and I could hear the sound of feet running across the hall -- using this as inspiration -- I focused on this and only this.

I smiled as I wrote the last sentence to the chapter, writing the last words and making the period. I shut the book and put it up -- along with the pen -- and stretched, looking around and peering out the window. I went into a daze again, didn't I? The clock read 10 o'clock, and I didn't realize how tired I was until I finally changed and went to bed, not bothering to turn out the firefly lights that hang above my bed, and fell asleep.


End file.
